Various procedures are followed in spray discharging particulate insulation material between ceiling joists. Many of these procedures involve the loading of insulating material into a hopper and controllably discharging the particulate material from the hopper into the inlet of a blower assembly having a discharge hose coupled to the outlet thereof. However, these procedures involve transporting bagged particulate insulated material to a job site, emptying the bags of particulate into a hopper provided therefor, controllably discharging the particulate material from the hopper into a blower-type conveyor assembly including a discharge hose and thereafter spray discharging the particulate insulated material at the location of use. In addition, other insulating procedures include carrying particulate insulated material to the point of use in bags and dumping the material directly from the bags into the spaces between ceiling joists. The method of using a hopper for particulate insulated material from which the particulate material is controllably discharged into a blower-type conveyor system requires excessive storage capacity in vehicles transporting the particulate insulated material to the job site, an unnecessarily large labor force to open the bags of particulate, dump the bags of particulate into a hopper, control the discharge of particulate into the blower-type conveyor assembly and to control the discharge end of the hose of the conveyor assembly for discharging the particulate between ceiling rafters. Also, the procedure of carrying bagged particulate insulated material to the point of use requires the transport of large cumbersome bags of particulate material through residences and other buildings to the point of use and excessive time to empty the contents of each bag into proper position.
Accordingly, a need exists for a means whereby premolded logs of relatively compact expanded foam plastic insulated material may be shredded on the job site and conveyed to the point of use through a conveniently handled discharge hose through which the shredded particulate insulated material may be conveyed.
While various forms of material shredders have been heretofore designed, most of these material shredders are not operative to properly shred expanded foam plastic logs into proper particulate size and to convey the shredded particulate insulated material to the point of use.
Various forms of shredders including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,322,306, 2,422,094, 2,962,234, 3,035,621, 3,410,495, and 3,697,004.